Contagious
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: Cattleya McCall is just as excited as everyone of her friends and twin brother to end her eventful years at Beacon Hills. Senior year has finally arrived and as the summer progressed it was all about living stress free. Now that schools back in, relationships will be tested and new threats will arrive. The group of friends will have to learn to: Watch their P A C K.
1. The World Will Begin Again

**Episode 1: Creatures of the Night**

 **Playlist:** **Volunteer - The World Will Begin Again**

 **Neon Jungle - London Rain**

 **/**

 _"Don't cope, you gotta feel it, feel it. Don't cope you gotta feel it, feel it. When all this ends the world will begin again."_

 ** _-Volunteer_**

 _"Close your eyes and count to ten, May not feel this way again. Standing on the edge of forever..."_

 ** _-Neon Jungle_**

* * *

The clock on the wall of a homey diner just struck ten p.m. A dark haired teen lifted their head directing their attention to the clock and grinned. With a quick motion the apron was pulled away from their waist as she hurried to the back into the kitchen where a buff man used his spatula to lift the steak onto a plate. The young woman who entered the kitchen tossed the apron onto a coat hook near the back entrance as the man switched off the stove turning to the young woman, "Is it ten already?"

The woman nodded, "Yes Les," She stopped letting out a small giggle which caused the older man to roll his eyes, "I'm afraid it is."

Les Pierce stood at 5'10 but the muscles that bulged out from his long sleeve white t-shirt made him appear much bigger. He was a very intense man if one did not know him; taking pride in his work. The young woman that stood before him secretly thought he was involved in the mob or at least had family involved in that kind of stuff but her suspicions were put to an end since that did not concern her. The man was nice enough to let her work for him until she went away for school next year and became very fond of her silliness. It was obvious that the man worked out, taking very good care of his body and made sure that he ate right.

"Well alright. You've got your mom's car right?" Les questioned as he pulled the gloves from his hands.

With a shake of her head she entered Les' office to grab her denim jacket and bag. The young girl left the office entering the kitchen again, "No. Scotty came around lunch time to bring the car to my mom since she's working a double tonight. She doesn't want either of us coming out late on a school night to pick her up."

Cattleya managed to talk her mother into selling the car she shared with Scott freshman year. Over the years the car started to have a lot of issues and her mother already seemed to have problems paying the bills so she didn't need to worry about the expenses of a vehicle also. The McCall's managed to keep the car around a little longer for back-up, Scott brought himself a bike the beginning of junior year and their father continued buying Cattleya cars that she ended up crashing. Since Cattleya developed a new friendship with The Pierces they brought the crappy car from the McCall's and fixed it up. That money went towards the taxes that needed to be paid on the home and they were back to one car, Which was Cattleya's Mini Countryman that she hasn't crashed yet leaving the two women to share it.

Les understood that, "So you're gonna take the bus?"

"Yup! It should be around in...ten minutes actually so I should get going." Cattleya stated staring down at her phone to check the time, She already had herself together with one headphone in leaving her music to keep her company.

Les waved his hand over to the girl as he picked up the steak, potatoes, and a side salad out to the main area of the diner. Cattleya followed after the man as she went through her playlist to fit the mood, She leaned against the bar stools by the front door while Les placed the meal in front of a man telling him to enjoy it. Les made his way back to the dark haired teen, "I'm aware that you can handle yourself out there but I have a strange feeling..."

Cattleya let out a dramatic groan, "I respect your feelings so much Les, Really I do but everything's been fine these past what? Three months. I'm learning how to get the hang of...what _I am_." She whispered the last of her sentence so the man sitting near by could not listen in.

Les made his way behind the counter grabbing the phone, "Exactly. Everything's been too quiet in this town and like I said I have a strange feeling that's about to change. So I'm going to call Ira just to ease both your mother and I's mind."

Cattleya let out a sigh and pushed the front door open hearing the bells jingle which let her and co-workers know a new customer was ready to get their bellies full. Cattleya lifted her head towards the sky, Her brown eyes meeting the circular orb of white that controlled the night. Tonight was a full moon and not once did Cattleya ever find the need to question Les' cautiousness, Even though Cattleya became stronger everyday with the gift that sprung upon her that did not mean she could be so careless. That's one of the things Les' wife and son told her when they spent time training her over the summer.

Cattleya breathed in the fresh night air her eyes catching the city bus arriving in the distance. With a quick call over her shoulder she yelled to the man, "Hey Les the bus came a little early tonight! I'll see you tomorrow, Goodnight!"

Her short but long legs took wide strides to get to the bus stop but a large hand wrapped around her mouth. Before Cattleya could bring out her claws her arms were roughly pulled behind her back leaving her shoulders angled at an odd position. Cattleya breathed as she fought to keep calm, parting her lips she felt the quick pain of her teeth expanding into much sharper thinner bones and then she received a hold of her attacker's skin locking her jaws around the organ.

"Ow, shit!" A familiar voice yelped.

Cattleya dropped to her knees with her attacker's skin still locked in between her jaws getting them in a low position. Cattleya then angled her left foot upwards hitting the attacker in the groin getting them much lower, Her next move caused her to spin to her right using her right foot to kick the attacker hard in the face causing them let go of her shoulders. While in the gist of angling herself to kick her attacker she heard her right bone give a slight crack, once the attacker let go of her she jerked her arm forward letting her bone crack. One of the good things about being a tengu is having hollow bones, In order for Cattleya to trigger that The Pierces had to nearly break every bone in her body which was not a fun experience.

Cattleya placed both of her hands on the ground and with the small breeze swarming around she used that to push herself onto her on two feet. Quickly turning around she got a good look at who her attacker was. Dark brown buzzed hair, a scar trailing down the side of his eye, baby face, and tan skin. "Seriously?"

The boy laying on his side on the ground pressed his bleeding palm to his mouth, "That was good...but you could have done way better."

Cattleya turned her eyes into slits as Ira Pierce pulled himself to his feet, "Hey I could have pulled my dagger out on you."

Ira raised a thick eyebrow standing in front of his trainee, "Yeah? Well you should have. What's the first thing mom and I told you?"

"The same thing my mom tells me before I turned into a tengu. Be aware of my surroundings." Cattleya muttered crossing her arms.

Ira nodded his head, "Correct. If I were any of those creatures that I showed you that could possibly come to Beacon Hills next, You would have been toast."

Cattleya rolled her eyes not having time for Ira's games and spun on her heels. Cattleya ran to the bus stop and noticed the bus turning down the end of the street, she missed the bus because of Ira's tactics. Cattleya went to wave her arms in the air but dropped them knowing that the bus driver would not turn around since he didn't like Cattleya's vibe for whatever reason. She turned to Ira who stared back at her, "It's not like I haven't died before and look what happened you made me miss the bus!"

Ira gave Cattleya a dark look which she's seen before on his father, Les. Cattleya gulped as Ira moved to stand in front of her and leaned down to her height, "I know the last thing you want is to go through that again. I know how you were one of those careless people who didn't think much of death and that it just didn't scare you but it did. Cattleya, You got the taste of the real thing and just like Erica said you got the easy version. If any of these creatures that come to beacon hills try to kill you again...Who knows where you'll end up next? Deaton brought you to us because he saw potential in you. You are the last of our kind and I don't want this all to be for nothing. Be smarter, that's all I'm saying."

The brunette swallowed as Ira walked off to the parking lot where his luxurious car sat. He opened the passenger side and glanced back at the girl, "I believe you're in need of a ride."

Cattleya blew out a breath eyeing Ira once more. It was one of those looks that meant he was doing it again, Meaning having his hot and cold moments. She made her way over to Ira who moved the door opening it wider for her but she stopped to face him, "When I get in this car I don't want to hear anything about how music is distracting me. Also if you don't put any music on I will gladly ignore you with my own, Now come on I don't need you ruining my night any more."

Ira chuckled watching as Cattleya sat down strapping herself into the vehicle. He shut the door walking around the car to climb inside of the driver's seat. The first thing he did was turn on the radio instead of leaving it silent like he usually liked to do which made Cattleya smirk at the older boy.

* * *

Once Ira dropped Cattleya off in the woods where she said she would meet Stiles, Scott, and Liam she continued on doing what Ira told her not to do. That was listening to her music at full blast. It was the end of the summer (which to Cattleya meant the end of the world) and she would be damned if Ira would ruin that for her. Most of her summer was spent making the hard decision to give up some of the college courses she took for free to focus more on just living a stress free time. The school was nice enough to understand that and would use the credits that she did earn from her Math and English course towards any transferring or towards the new semester if she chose to continue on with that school. Cattleya believed that she deserved to have a lot of fun during the summer which included staying up all night, Hanging out with the girls when the boys dragged Liam off to god knows where. The best part of the summer was spending as much time as possible with Liam and Cattleya never felt so...so enticed by someone before. The best part of the summer was Liam Dunbar and Cattleya hoped he knew that.

Thinking of the boy put Cattleya in the best of moods. She felt all giddy inside as she danced to Demi Lovato's, "Cool For Summer," Pushing herself to walk faster through the woods just to get to the boy that she ended up caring so much for. Cattleya ended the last of the chorus as she jumped over a random branch laying on the ground that she stuck her tongue out to and ran right into a slumped branch hanging from the large tree. Cattleya's eyes watered as the branches scraped her skin, She hissed sending the branch a middle finger as her favorite song of the week filled her ears. Half way through her walk Cattleya pulled out a doughnut from her bag humming along to Selena Gomez's, "Good for You."

As Cattleya chewed she spotted Stiles' shitty but lovable jeep in the distance with her brother laying across the hood and Stiles leaning over it. A small frown appeared on Cattleya's face as she searched the scene for her boyfriend and once she found him she stopped dead in her tracks. Cattleya stared on as her boyfriend appeared to be chained up to a large oak tree glaring a bit at her brother and Stiles. Cattleya was not the least bit shocked that the two idiots had done this to her boyfriend and figured they attempted to control the wild wolf on this full moon. The wind blew blowing Cattleya's short hair Liam's way her vanilla scent causing him to turn his head her way. Cattleya felt her heart bounce with joy by the way Liam grinned at her, swallowing the rest of her doughnut she walked to the beat of the music bumping in her ears catching a slight flare of Liam's amber eyes. Cattleya stood before Liam and gripped his chin leaning her body against his. Liam would be enjoying this if the chains weren't crushing his ribs and keeping him locked down from touching his girl. Cattleya brushed her nose against Liam's flickering her eyes upwards to meet those lovely blues. Those very blues were the kind that could change depending on his mood, how the light hit them, and the time of day. Liam's blue eyes were a shade of navy opposed to the arctic blue that would chill Cattleya's bones without him even touching her. These blues were dark and longing for Cattleya to feed his hunger.

Cattleya placed her lips on Liam's awakening him from his slouched position. Liam was not the least bit surprised that he could taste doughnuts on Cattleya's lips since the girl loved doughnuts and fries, (Not together!) to him it felt like home. The longer she kissed him the more he pressed his claws into the palm of his hands letting out a small groan, "You're not helping." He whispered.

Cattleya pulled back as a small smile played on her lips. She had quite an impact on Liam as did he but she abruptly stopped showing any loving affections since she was quite aware that Liam still had problems with control. Cattleya didn't know how to help him since she didn't seem to lose control with her abilities when it came to being a tengu. In a way she had it easy and she didn't know why that was.

"Sorry." She pouted, Giving him a cute smile and stepped to the side to see Scott and Stiles still chatting.

The sound of thunder and lightening cracked above the four as Stiles asked Scott a unheard question by Cattleya which Liam heard breaking his stare from the girl beside him, "Yes!"

Stiles and Scott both turned to the Liam as Cattleya sent the two a wave, "Hey. Trying to have an adult conversation over here."

Liam rolled his head upwards to stare at the sky before he answered, "All right, you're two years older than me. And I'm fine. Just let me go."

Scott was the first to lead the way over with Stiles trailing after while Cattleya asked, "Hey dumb and dumber, Who gave you the right to chain up my boyfriend?"

"We were just doing what I thought would be best for him, Cat." Scott pulled the key from his palm to unlock the chain now standing in front of Liam, "It's not that we don't trust you."

Stiles interrupted, "It's that _I_ don't trust you."

Cattleya scoffed sending her best friend a "Really?" look.

The chains rattled as Scott carried on his conversation with the young beta, "But after that last full moon..."

"It was one slip up." Liam defended.

Stiles snorted, "Slip up? A dozen calls to the Sheriff's Department about a "monstrous dog-boy" running around the streets of Beacon Hills naked. That's a slip up?"

The McCall twins briskly turned their attention to the boy which Scott questioned first with a quirked eyebrow, "Why were you naked?"

"And why did I go out of town with Malia that day? Sounds like I missed out on a good show," Cattleya stated earning a vomiting sound from Stiles and a look of annoyance from her brother.

Liam tried his best to hide his smirk as his alpha could leave him chained up to the tree for the night if he really wanted to, "It was really hot out that night, okay? Let me go."

"You sure you're okay?"

"It won't happen again."

"You're in complete and total control?"

Liam nodded meeting Scott's eyes, "Yeah. Complete and total."

Once Scott removed the chains from Liam and dumped them into a bag that Stiles owned the two were the first to make their way over to the jeep leaving Cattleya behind with Liam. Cattleya watched as Liam stared down at his bloody hands, She moved to stand in front of him and grabbed his hands placing kisses around the wounds before jumping on his back silently asking for a piggy-back ride. Cattleya pressed a kiss to Liam's ear while he held onto the girl glad that she somewhat helped keep his mind off things.

* * *

"Is it a party?"

Stiles denied, "It's not a party."

On the night time drive Liam would not stop asking what the new seniors were doing tonight. The McCall twins remained silent as the two went back and forth like siblings. Liam almost got it out of Cattleya but she found the will to break out of his tickles and heartfelt kisses knowing what the boy was up to.

Liam sat on the edge of the backseats with his elbows pressed against the seats wondering, "Then what's at midnight?"

"Your bedtime." Stiles bickered.

Cattleya covered her snort as she said, "You're such an ass Stiles."

Liam rolled his eyes at the older boy who continued to drive down the path, "Why aren't the girls going?"

"We are. We're all going to meet there. I asked Malia to pick me up but she had to do something for her dad and Lydia didn't get back to my texts until after I met you guys." Cattleya spoke up poking Liam.

Stiles felt fed up with Liam's prying, "Just stop asking questions, all right? It's a senior thing. You'll know when you're a senior."

Liam kept the annoyed expression on his face until Cattleya pulled him back into her chest with her arms wrapped around his neck. Liam relaxed against Cattleya's form turning to peck her lips as the soft music filled up the short silence in the car.

"You guys having trouble with your phones?" Scott stated with a frown as he stared down at the device.

Just as Scott stated this Stiles' jeep's engine let out a few spluttering sounds until it jerked to a complete stop. Cattleya didn't bother to cover up her laughs as Stiles let out, "Oh. What the hell?"

"You out of gas?" Liam asked.

Stiles muttered, "No, it's electrical. Probably the alternator again."

Cattleya and Liam watched as Scott and Stiles climbed out of the car to crack open the hood. Cattleya sighed slouching down in the seats shaking her head at the predicament they were in. Cattleya offered to bring Stiles' jeep to the new garage Ira worked knowing that Stiles could catch a deal with anything that needed to be fixed but Stiles always turned her down. Liam placed a headphone into his ear clenching his fist as he leaned against the seats, "I can smell him on you."

"What?" Cattleya frowned, turning her head to Liam.

Liam glanced at his girlfriend, "That guy. The one you trained with over the summer, whatever his name is. You were with him today, I can smell him on you."

"Yeah he gave me a ride." Cattleya stated.

Liam growled at what was just said from Cattleya who slowly realized what she said. Cattleya laughed as she kissed Liam's cheek, "As in his car. He dropped me off to meet you guys. Your jealousy is showing honey bun."

Liam let out a sigh as he wrapped an arm around Cattleya welcoming her into his side, "Can you blame me? He's not a bad looking guy and I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to pull a move on you. _Then_ I would have to break his face."

Cattleya playfully shoved the boy beside her, "Liam!"

Liam stared intently into Cattleya's brown eyes, "I'm just very protective over what's mine."

Cattleya smiled, "There's nothing to worry about because I'm all yours."

Liam sent Cattleya his best smile interlocking their hands as they now sat in silence. The sound of rumbling made the two sit up straight to glance out the back window of the jeep leaving Liam to call out to the boys, "Guys..."

Another sound of thunder ripped through the sky with a burst of lightening struck the ground close to the jeep causing Liam to gasp and Cattleya to spring into action. Cattleya leaned over the console pounding on the horn while Liam yelled out to the boys again, "Guys!"

"Yeah, give us a second, please." Stiles replied.

"Just stay in the car, Okay?" Scott called out to the two, returning his attention back to the taped down car.

And just like lightening struck again and pretty close by the two boys outside of the car. Scott and Stiles quickly spun around to face the bolt watching as the left over sparks died down. Seconds later the sound of Stiles beloved jeep began running again leaving the two boys highly confused.

"Can we go now?" Liam questioned with his head poking out the driver's side.

Scott and Stiles did not hesitate to climb back inside hurrying down the road. As Cattleya sat in the backseat of the jeep she wondered if this was what Les hinted at her back at the diner.

.

.

.

.

Stiles pulled into the once traffic jam honking his horn to get Malia's attention, "Sorry we're late."

Malia jogged over to Stiles' side and smashed their lips together leaving Stiles very satisfied. Liam leaned over the console saying, "I'm sorry too."

Cattleya laughed catching the look on Stiles' face from the rearview as Malia's father said, "You boys do remember I own a gun, right?"

"Vividly." Stiles answered.

Since the backseat was very cramped, Cattleya politely moved to sit into Liam's lap while Malia took her previous spot. Much to Liam's enjoyment he wrapped his arms around the girl as the four all turned to face Malia.

"What?"

"You find out yet?" Stiles was the first to ask.

Malia fell silent staring down until Liam questioned, "Find out what?"

"They're gonna email me." Malia explained.

"Is this about summer school?" Liam acknowledeged.

Malia's eyes went to Cattleya's first but the tengu held her hands up in the air telling the were-coyotate that she had nothing to do with that and coughing throwing her pointer finger at Stiles. Malia's immediately turned to Stiles who seemed to have every curse word ready for Cattleya through his eyes, "You told him?"

"Uh..." Stiles started.

Liam shook his head leaning towards Malia, "Oh, no, all they said was you had to go to summer school 'cause the principal said your test scores weren't good enough and you might have to repeat junior year."

Cattleya placed her hands over her mouth hiding her smile. The situation at all was not funny at since she felt for girl since Cattleya had her own experiences with summer school back in elementary. Liam was just too cute for words and that was the reason for her smile.

Malia did not seem pleased with Liam's answer as she let out a sigh through her nose keeping her lips shut. Stiles molded his lips together and turned to Scott, "We should've left him chained to the tree."

* * *

Cattleya sadly said her goodbyes to Liam as Scott took the boy the floor his step-dad would be on. She stood at the front desk with Malia where her mom sat behind the desk. Malia kept trying to get service on her cell phone wanting to check her email badly while Cattleya carried on her conversation with her mother, "I'm really starting to ship Poussoso."

The curly haired woman shook her head, "Na-uh Leya. Poussey belongs with Taystee."

Cattleya groaned pressing her elbows onto the top of counter, "Mom we've been through this. Poussey's been in love with Taystee for who knows how long but Taystee only vibes with her on a friendship level. Poussey has enough friends, she needs love and I want her love to be Soso."

Melissa McCall waved her hands at her daughter, "We'll just see how season four plays out. Hopefully by then Maritza and Flaca are together."

Cattleya laughed holding her hand out to high-five her mother's, "Glad we're on the same page momma!"

"Malia, if you were going away and I told you 'Don't worry, go have fun.' What would you think I was talking about?" Stiles questioned his girlfriend.

Malia glanced up from her phone, "Fun like bowling? Or sex with other guys?"

Stiles sent Scott a pointed look as Scott let out a breath, "Okay, yeah. Now I'm worried."

Just then a man was rolled through on a strecther as Melissa got to her feet following after. Scott called out to his mother, "Hey, Mom, where's all this coming from?"

The woman responded, "A jackknifed tractor-trailer on 115, caused a major pile up," Before continuing on her way down the hall.

Cattleya made her way over to the little circle as Stiles and Scott shared words about Kira not making it on time. Cattleya's seen determination on her twin's face plenty of times and knew what he decided to do before he even announced it.

"I can get her. You guys head to the school. Lydia's probably already there. We'll meet you by midnight."

The three watched as Scott made his way to the door until Stiles called out to him, "How are you gonna get to her in the middle of a traffic jam?"

Scott smiled, "We'll make it. Trust me." And with that he was out the door.

.

.

.

.

Stiles, Malia, and Cattleya pulled up to the lovely Beacon Hills. Cattleya was on the edge as they got closer to the school, she wondered if Malia could sense this but the girl seemed to be too preoccupied with waiting on that email which Cattleya did not blame her. As the three walked through the rain Cattleya announced that she had to use the bathroom and she'd let them know if she ran into Lydia, Scott, or Kira. On her way out of the bathroom Cattleya doubled over in pain grabbing onto her torso. Cattleya breathed through it figuring out that something was wrong. She didn't know how she made it out into the pouring rain but her legs carried her to the destination she needed to be. Cattleya stopped in her tracks to see a large creature with an extremely hairy face towering over her brother with their claws inside of Scott's skin. Liam let out a loud growl and Cattleya felt the familar pang of worry in her heart which quickly stopped as she Scott roughly placed his hands on the creature's wrist.

Scott got to his feet with the creature's claws still inside of him and roughly pulled the creature's wrist to the right snapping it's bones. The creature groaned as it drops to it's knees staring up at Scott. Scott continued watching as the creature wailed on in pain ripping the claws from his torso onto the ground beneath him, "I don't know who you are or what you thought you were going to do, but I'll give you a choice. You can stay and I'll break something else. Or you can run."

The creature surveyed his surroundings letting his eyes fall onto Stiles who said, "I'd run."

And that's exactly what he did.

Cattleya along with everyone else moved to stand beside Scott staring at the guy on the opposite side. He stepped forward with a grin, "You don't remember me, do you? I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade."

Realization flashed over Scott's face first, "Theo?"

Cattleya tilted her head to picture the fourth grade Theo she knew in this...attractive form now.

"You know him?" Malia said out loud.

Theo nodded with a smile, "They used to. Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again. Couple of months ago, I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, just couldn't believe it. Not just an Alpha, but a True Alpha."

Cattleya kept her eyes on Theo trying to figure him out.

"What do you want?" Scott wondered.

Theo concluded, "I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family. Because I want to be a part of your pack."

* * *

Cattleya walked in between Scott and Stiles while Kira and Malia trailed behind.

Stiles of course had to look into the whole situation, "We haven't seen this kid in years. You don't find that highly suspicious?"

The dark haired teen nodded her head pointing out that Stiles did have a point there. The squad couldn't just trust anyone who suddenly decided to drop back into Beacon Hills, that's how you get killed.

"I'm kind of more concerned about the guy who just tried to kill me." Scott stated also getting a nod from Cattleya knowing he had a point too.

The sound of buzzing caused everyone to turn and face Malia who had her face pressed to her phone. After a quick second she sighed, "I'm in. I passed. I'm officially a senior."

Cattleya whooped and did a little dance as Stiles threw his arm around Malia pulling her into a tight hug. Kira pulled Malia into a hug after Stiles pulled away.

"Thank God." A voice interrupted.

Everyone turned to face Lydia who made her way down the dark hall. Cattleya shook her head as the red head stood before them, "Now where you been at bitch?"

Lydia pursed her lips turning to the girl, "I was just going to ask you the same question. The whole senior class is here. Are we doing this or not?"

Cattleya turned to everyone who silently agreed and she jumped forward throwing her arm over Lydia's leading the way to the library.

.

.

.

.

After arguing with Stiles to be first in line out of the squad she grinned taking the marker handed to her by a fellow classmate. Cattleya felt true pride as she stared at all of the names that already decorated the shelf and found a perfect spot to place her initials: _**CM**_ followed by a heart right next to it. She handed the marker off to Stiles who playfully snatched it moving to wait against the railings for her friends. One by one the friends left their intitals leaving Scott to be the last. Everyone seemed to watch the boy as he took his time to write a few seconds longer than then the rest.

Cattleya stood on her tippy toes to see that Scott had written Allison's intials underneath his. Cattleya felt her heart drop at how cute and painful this moment was.

"She would have been with us." Stiles commented.

Lydia kept her eyes on the book shelf, "She still is."

* * *

The creature stumbled falling onto his knees. His face was covered in black goo as he cradled his broken arm, "Give me another chance. A little more power. I could do it with a little more."

When the creature did not receive a response right away he looked around the area he were in. It was cold, damp and dingy while other creatures were inside of a tube. Slowly the three forms appeared before the creature with their signature masks on their faces, "You were supposed to remove the obstacles. Our time is limited."

The creature stared on in fear, "Whatever you're here to do, I can help."

"No second chances."

The creature went to move backwards while the three doctors pulled out their weapon of choice stabbing it into the creature's chest. His sreams fell short as he fell onto his back leaving his stomach to pull open releasing crows to climb out and caw.

* * *

 **A/N: We can all agree that this season is better than season four and there's only been three episodes out so far! For those of you who wanted your sequel to Tomorrow Never Dies...welp here you go! Hope I made it enjoyable for you as I enjoyed writing it. PEOPLE WE HAVE BEEN RENEWED FOR A SIXTH SEASON - I don't know why DSPRAY hasn't been confirmed yet but I'm going to try to remain my cool. The teen wolf cast looked on point at comic con (especially the boy's arms bye!) I'm just wondering if any of you have been?**

 **1) The Pierces will be explained more as I continue on don't worry. 2) The cover for this story was placed on my wattpad account which is tastemyheartbeat and that's why you see that on the cover lol. You can also read it on wattpad if you prefer to. 3) I spent so much time creating teen wolf playlist(s) yesterday so if you want you can also check those out on my 8tracks account you can find me as user velvet_veins. 4) Also I can no longer include links on my profile for whatever reason so I'll just you that Ira is played by Rafi Gavron and Les is played by Sylvester Stallone.**

 **5) Review and tell me what you think so far?!**

 **Until we meet again?**

 **-ALovelyEccentricSoul x**


	2. King

**A/N: I see the follows and favorites so thank you!**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Parasomnia**

 **Playlist:** **HalfNoise - Fire You Set**

 **Years & Years - King**

 **\**

 _"So I string along, where do these shadows go? It's the last train along, how can I know?"_

 _ **-HalfNoise**_

 _"I caught you watching me under the light, Can I realign?"_

 ** _-Years & Years_**

* * *

"Oh my god, look at that face! You look like my next mistake!" Cattleya screamed to the lyrics as she pulled the car beside the sidewalk where Mason stood.

Liam never knew what he would get when it came to his girlfriend in the mornings. Some mornings she didn't like to be touched or talked to and some mornings were like this. Cattleya agreed to start off the senior year with picking Liam and Mason up every morning so the two did not have to catch the bus. Cattleya happened to always like the beginning and the end of every school year, all that stress in between not so much. Liam lost count of how many songs Cattleya sung to and cursed when the stations would cut off the songs. Liam did not take Cattleya as a Taylor Swift lover but the girl informed him that she kept it low-key when it came to the once country singing star.

Liam had to do the honors of unlocking the car doors to let his best friend in who leaned over his side of the car to greet before climbing into the backseat. As the chorus started Cattleya "whipped," her mixture of light brown and black hair falling over her face and into her mouth causing her to spit some of it away so she could finish singing the rest of the chorus. Mason pulled his phone out to record the girl wanting his followers on Instagram to see how his morning was going, the brown skinned boy watched on in amusement until Cattleya changed the station not wanting to hear the rest of the song. Cattleya turned in her seat to face Mason, "Good morning!"

Mason smiled, "Hey, Good morning. How much coffee did you have?"

Cattleya picked up her large half empty starbucks cup, "Enough to keep me satisfied through the day. Liam didn't know what you liked from there so I tried to match your personality up with the coffee and picked a caramel cocoa cluster frappuccino. Your buddy here had to be basic and get a smoothie."

Mason thanked the older girl as he grabbed the drink with wide eyes.

"Hey I happen to like smoothies okay? They're refreshing." Liam argued, earning a playful pinch to the cheeks.

Cattleya buckled herself in and waited for Mason to do the same before starting the car; Heading off to a new year at Beacon Hills.

The three made their way inside of the school blending in well with other students. Cattleya had one question to ask the boys before they left to homeroom to get their schedules opposed to Cattleya who was a senior who had her schedule sent through the mail along with other seniors. Cattleya stood by her locker wondering, "Should I keep the trench coat on or off?" Cattleya wondered flipping the coat off then on.

Cattleya worked hard on her back to school outfit which consisted of a mixture of a thin tan and gray trench coat with a cropped white tank top and olive green cotton shorts. As Cattleya flipped the coat on and off she caught the attention of an old classmate in her AP combinatorics class last year heading down the hall, "Summer definitely treated you well, Cattleya."

Cattleya's eyes met the very tall and attractive boy's who spent too much time listening to Drake, "Aw thanks. See you in Forensics?"

Reggie stood at 6 feet with honey tanned skin, fitted cap on his head, a nose ring that hugged the side of his left nostril, a slightly thick beard, and oval shaped eyes. Mason's mouth began to water just standing next to him and the way he smiled at Cattleya...he didn't understand how the girl was still standing as she looked at him from over her shoulder. Liam on the other hand wanted to scoop his eyes out with his own claws and there was no doubt in his mind that he couldn't do it. No one had the right to stare at Cattleya like that...she belonged to him and not any other guy that found interest in her. The guy was good looking, Liam could give him that but he would not just stand by and watch him flirt with _his_ girl right in front of him.

"Of course." Reggie smiled after licking his lips.

He then turned to the two boys that stood by Cattleya. Reggie picked up two different expressions from the two, one from the boy closest to Cattleya looked as if he wanted to throw his hands at him and the boy next to Reggie looked at him with lust which he's seen plenty times before. Reggie nodded his head at the two before taking his leave which made Liam let out a low growl. Cattleya then spun around to face Liam shaking her head, "Trench coat? Yes or no?"

"Keep it on." Liam snapped turning on his heels to head to homeroom.

Mason and Cattleya watched as Liam stalked off leaving Cattleya slightly confused. Mason could see that Reggie's flirting with the girl was very obvious but it seemed as if the girl were unfazed by it or that she were really oblivious to what just occurred.

"You look classy and comfortable. Don't worry about Liam, I'll figure him out. Thanks again for the frapp!" Mason said to the girl spinning on his heels traveling down the hallway to find his slightly angry friend.

Cattleya shrugged her shoulders as she turned her attention to her locker and with the ten minutes left before first period began she started decorating her locker with the new items she brought. When the bell rung Cattleya lifted head finding students rushing off to their classes she let out a sigh closing her locker checking around her to make sure no one had their eyes on her as she proceeded with her next action. Cattleya placed her hands on the lock tugging on it fast snapping it from the metal storage in front of her. She then pulled a keypad from her bag placing it against the metal over where the hook used to be for the lock she just destroyed. Cattleya glanced over her shoulder once more before leaving to her class knowing that Ira would continue on with what was just done.

The senior made it to Forensic Science just two minutes before the final bell rung. Reggie who sat in the middle of the class waved his hand at the seat right beside him with a slight smirk on his face. Cattleya made her way over to the boy and sat down in the seat right beside him.

* * *

Forensics seemed to pass on by with Reggie being the class clown which helped the stress of the class die down since the teacher seemed to like his jokes. Something told Cattleya that the their teacher was probably a class clown themselves back in their teenage days and that this class should be easy to pass. Cattleya and Lydia both thought long and hard about if they wanted to graduate early with last year seniors but the two both decided against it, resulting in the two taking a small amount of classes for the year. Lydia only had one class and Cattleya ended up with three the rest of her schedule filled with blank spots meaning she could do whatever the hell she wanted, words from her counselor.

"Hey hot stuff," Cattleya greeted Liam who had his face pressed into his jeans against his locker.

Liam lifted his head watching Cattleya make her way over to him, the Latina now only stood in her cropped tank top and olive green shorts.

"What happened to your coat?" Liam asked, brushing away some flour against her cheek.

"Placed it in my locker before my cooking class started. Why's your baby face pressed into your locker, rough day?" Cattleya wondered wrapping her arms around Liam's neck.

Liam sighed as Cattleya pressed her fingertips against the tension in the back of his neck, "Kinda. There's this girl from middle school that pretty much hates me."

"What's her deal?" Cattleya questioned now running her fingers through Liam's light brown hair.

Liam closed his eyes at Cattleya's touch which made her grin for a bit, "Something I did in sixth grade and now she won't forgive me for it."

"What'd you do?"

Blue eyes met brown and Cattleya saw Liam put his guard up. Whatever it was it had to be something big if the girl couldn't get over what happened in middle school. Look at Cattleya, she hated Lydia and Jackson ever since middle school and now she considered Lydia one of her good friends.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me, try not to stress so much about it though. She'll eventually get over it and if she doesn't...call me and I'll kick her ass for you." Cattleya stated pecking Liam's lips and unwrapping her hands from around his neck.

Liam watched as Cattleya lifted her backpack against her shoulder as he asked, "Are you coming to lunch today?"

Cattleya nodded her head, "Probably. I've got third wave since I have dance class now. What wave do you have?"

Liam scratched the back of his head, "Um...I don't know."

Cattleya smiled at his cuteness, "Well text me when you find out cause after lunch I'm outta here!"

Liam caught the kiss Cattleya blew at him as she took off upstairs to where her locker is. He sighed turning back to his locker to place his gum ruined jeans into his locker before turning to rest against it again. He loved that Cattleya seemed so free and relaxed as a senior. He's seen the girl get so pressured last year with juggling college courses along with the load beacon hills piled on top and it was not a fun sight. Liam learned a lot about the silly, dramatic, and child-like girl over the summer. He never imagined that he would feel the way that he did about her. Liam had a few crushes here and there but he truly felt like what he had with Cattleya McCall was something special. His favorite moment with her would always be when she stood next to him. The boy wanted them to last although he was quite aware that things could change after this year fades.

Stiles, Scott, and Theo stood in the locker room listening to Theo share the day he was bitten.

"I was skating in a neighbor's empty pool, trying to do a hand-plant. Nobody was home. I'm not that good of a skateboarder, but I guess I was feeling pretty determined because I completely lost track of time. I didn't even realize that it was night until the yard lights came on. Like I said, I wasn't very good. On my last try I went down and hit hard. _Really_ hard. I was sitting there at the bottom of the pool and I realized something. I never heard the board come back down. It came at me fast. I barely had a chance to turn around before it bit me. Right here." Theo finished pointing at his side.

Scott sighed, "It wasn't an accident. He wanted to turn you."

Stiles kept his gaze on the boy as he chimed in, "Right. So why aren't you part of his pack then? Why didn't he come back for you?"

"Because by the time of my first full moon, he was dead." Theo answered.

"How did you know that?"

"He told me the Alpha that bit me was killed by two of his own Betas. They were twins," When Theo received no response from the two he turned to Scott, "Scott, listen to my pulse. I'm telling the truth."

Stiles did not believe a word Theo said, "Right. Or you just know how to steady your heart rate while you're lying your ass off."

"Why would I lie?" Theo perplexed.

Stiles blinked, "Because maybe you're not who you say you are." He ended.

Theo held his head down slightly defeated. After a bit of silence Theo lifted his head to eye Scott, he no longer felt the need to prove himself to Stiles, "Okay. In the fourth grade you had an inhaler, I had one too. I remember this day where I ended up in the nurse's office with an asthma attack. A bad one. I was waiting to be taken to the ER. You were waiting for the Principal. You told me what would happen when you go to the ER for asthma. How they give you oxygen, an IV of prednisone. You made it sound easy. Like everything would be okay. I've been by myself this whole time. Everybody knows that lone wolves, they don't make it on their own. I swear I'm that same kid from fourth grade. I was hoping you are too."

Scott didn't know what to do. His best friend who's been there for him before and after the wolf bite didn't want to let Theo into the group. By everything that Theo just said...it seemed as if he _were_ telling the truth. Theo seemed geuinue or at least that's what Scott thought. The bell could be heard lightly through the locker room, Theo picked up his belongings turning to Scott once more.

"I better not be late for class. You're not the only ones I need to make a good impression on." He said with a grin on his face, leaving the two behind.

Once Theo was out of the room Scott turned to Stiles who quickly looked away, "No. Don't give me that look."

"We have to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes." Scott countered, holding onto his backpack straps.

Stiles faced his best friend, "Not this time. All right. I'm right. There's something off about him. I can _feel_ it."

"Lydia's the psychic. Not you." Scott injected, taking his leave.

Stiles' mouth dropped as he friend walked away from him, "She's not psychic. She's a Banshee. Okay? There's a difference! Yeah." He trailed off, thinking he won the argument.

.

.

.

.

Cattleya sat in the library with Malia, Kira, and Scott and as they studied she decided to take a little nap. That nap was disrupted as a hand slammed onto a table awakening her tengu senses. Her eyes flashed a quick purple disappearing after she realized it was just Stiles. Cattleya yawned placing her face into the crook of her arm peeking up at the boy who pointed down at the piece of paper while Scott asked, "So you found something?"

Stiles rested his hands into his hips as he began to pace, "Another signature. This is Theo's dad's signature on a speeding ticket from eight years ago. And this is his dad's signature on a transfer form to Beacon Hills High School from just a few days ago."

"How did you get his transfer form?" Kira cautioned.

"You didn't break into the Administration Office?" Scott eyed his friend.

"No, I did not break into the Administration Office," Stiles glanced up at the four who all raised their eyebrows at him, "Okay, I might have broken into the Administration Office. Can we just focus on the signatures, please? They're different."

Cattleya remained in her spot eyeing the signatures from the spot she sat in. Malia only stared for a few seconds before meeting her hyperactive boyfriend's golden eyes, "They're sort of different."

Hands started moving as Stiles began to prove his point, "They're _completely_ different. Come on. Look. The garlands don't match, the undulations of the sinuous stroke are totally off. And look, look at this. Perfect example of the Criminal Tremor."

"So now, Theo is Theo, but his parents aren't his parents?" Cattleya clarified.

Stiles nodded, "Someone's not someone. And when I figure out who that someone really is, someone's in big trouble."

Scott frowned, "But no one's done anything wrong."

"Yet. If Theo's parents are both psychotic killers then obviously, we should not trust him, right?"

Malia took her cue to say, "My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf."

Cattleya could see Stiles' patience wearing thin. Whenever Stiles brought up facts he always had a good reason and Cattleya didn't like to see that no one appeared to be on her friend's side. Cattleya sat up straight, "It doesn't hurt to be cautious. We were all friends waaaay before this guy decided to come back and he suddenly just wants us to include him in our pack? No offense to you Malia but I didn't trust you or Kira in the beginning and that's a normal reaction. I have to scope out any female that comes around my boys. Stiles has a right to freak out about Theo...I mean he fits the definition of a smooth criminal. So I'm not arguing with Stiles about this since he has a right to feel the way he feels."

Stiles sent a winning grin to Cattleya snatching up the papers and latched onto Cattleya's wrist pulling her. Cattleya placed her free hand on the table to lift herself onto the table to walk over the table jumping down to stand beside Stiles. He turned back to the three, "It's fine. You know what? I'll figure it out with someone whose actually on my side."

"That's me," Cattleya explained with a smile while Malia rolled her eyes.

Stiles threw his arm over Cattleya's shoulder leading her out of the library, "See I knew there was a reason we were friends because sometimes I question..."

The two made it outside running into Liam who Cattleya welcomed in on their journey to Stiles' jeep. Stiles usually wouldn't include Liam in on what was happening but he needed more people on his side. Stiles basically told Liam that he didn't trust Theo and that he needed to find some sort of evidence to prove why he shouldn't be trusted. The two sat in Stiles' jeep while Cattleya leaned against the passenger car door listening to the two talk.

Liam stared down at the papers Cattleya handed to him, "What's a Criminal Tremor?"

Stiles snatched the papers, "It doesn't matter. Leya, get in the car...we're pressed for time here."

Cattleya scratched her forehead scrunching up her nose which made Stiles sigh. He's known the girl since elementary and knew that meant that she didn't want to do something. Cattleya sucked in some air, "Yeah...I'm gonna let you two go stalk Theo. 'Cause knowing you Stiles that exactly what you're going to do. I'm a little sweaty so I wanna go home, scrub a dub dub, kick back and match marathons of Steven Universe."

Stiles felt his eye twitch as he stared over at the dark haired teen, "I thought you were with me on this."

Cattleya stepped back from the car raising her hands, "I am with you. I am completely on your side like I always am. You have Liam with you now so if either of you decide to get killed...send me a text and I'll be there."

Liam frowned a bit, "How can we send you a text if we're being killed?"

"You'll figure it out." Cattleya joked.

Stiles fumbled with his keys as he started his engine glaring at the girl. He didn't send Cattleya second glance backing out of the parking space his tires squealing as he did so. Liam sent Cattleya a wave as they two sped out of the parking lot.

.

.

.

Cattleya sat on her couch as the theme song to Steven Universe began to fill the silence of her home. She didn't bother to look up as a a form sat down on her couch resting their arm against the back of the couch facing the television, "Do you know anything about a Theo Raeken?"

"No." Ira answered, "But I can find out."

"Good." Cattleya dismissed watching the first episode over again.

.

.

.

"I told you he was up to something." Stiles began.

Liam kept his eye on Theo from behind the bush, "We just spent three hours watching this dude play video games in his bedroom. He better be out here covering up a mass murder."

"Let's find out," Stiles followed Liam who led the way through the woods, "You still got his scent?"

"Don't need it." Liam answered stopping shortly after Stiles began leading the way.

Stiles also stopped turning to his best friend's beta, "What? What's wrong?"

"I forgot, I was supposed to meet Mason at the school gym."

"Tell him what?"

"Anything."

"I can't just tell him anything."

"Why not?"

Liam began to get frustrated throwing his hands up before shoving them in his pockets, "Because I haven't... I haven't told him everything."

"Still? We said it was okay." Stiles added.

Liam paced from one foot to the other, "Yeah, I know, but it's not that easy. It's a lot to accept."

"He watched my dad blow up a Berserker with a land mine. I think the groundwork's been pretty thoroughly laid for acceptance. Scott and I have been through this. Okay? More than once. It's always been better when they know." Stiles explained.

Liam began to babble as he followed after Stiles who walked away, "But what if he freaks out? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he tries to stab me with something silver? Or what if..."

The boy's worries were cut short as he fell into a hole with his phone in hand. Stiles spun around immediately to find Liam no longer standing away from him, he made his way to the hole to see Liam brushing off some dirt that fell on his hoodie, "What the hell are you doing?"

Liam stared up at Stiles not knowing how to answer him. Stiles began scolding but turned to see Theo, "There he is. Hurry up. Stop screwing around."

As Stiles left from above the hell Liam searched the hole for his phone. He picked up the device wiping the mud from it, checking his phone to find multiple texts from Mason. Liam sighed as he turned on his flashlight finding a silver necklace laying against the mud. Liam got to his feet forgetting about the silver necklace and jumped out of the hole to jog after Stiles. He found the taller boy standing behind a large tree branch directing his attention to Theo who stood on a small bridge, "Come on. Try and get his scent. Get anything?"

Liam leaned his arm on the branch, "Soap. It's nice. It smells good."

Disbelief flashed against Stiles' face, "Not his soap, his emotional state. Chemosignals, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Liam nodded his head using his wolf senses to pick on something other than soap, "I... He's sad."

"He's sad?" Stiles blurted.

Liam picked up more from the scent describing to Stiles, "Well, not just sad... It's more like grief."

"Grief?" Stiles wondered, frowning as he continued to stare at the back of Theo's form.

As Theo tossed a white flower into the water Stiles realizing something before Liam, "Oh, my God! Go! We have to go." He shoved the younger boy in the opposite direction from where they came from.

"What? Why?" Liam questioned allowing the taller boy to rush him away from the scene.

When Stiles felt like the two were far enough he told Liam, "Go! Right now. Just go. That's the bridge where they found his sister."

"What sister?"

"The one that got lost and died from exposure. He's leaving a flower for her." Stiles continued.

"That doesn't sound evil." Liam confessed.

"I know." Stiles pressed, stopping to find Theo standing in a tree above them.

Theo jumped to the ground the two stood on, slowly pulling himself from his crouched position sending them both a grin, "What're you guys doing?"

* * *

Theo stepped forward causing Liam to move forward as well letting out a low growl. Theo threw his hands up his eyes meeting Liam's, "Whoa. Why do I get the feeling this kid's tougher than he looks?"

Stiles placed his hand on Liam's arm, "Only when we let him off his leash."

Theo turned to Stiles, "Stiles, we were in Little League together. Why are you so suspicious of me?"

Stiles blinked before handing the sheets of paper over to Theo, "Because of these. One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago. The other one's a signature on a transfer form to Beacon High. They're different."

Theo stared down at the papers keeping his emotions in tact, "Huh. Yeah, they do look a little different."

"No, they're totally different. Signed by two different people." Stiles demanded.

Theo looked up at Stiles echoing, "So my dad's not my dad? Like he's an impostor?"

Liam shifted on his feet, "Yeah, something like that."

Theo folded the papers, "Who do you think I am?"

Stiles shrugged, "We don't know yet."

"Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?" Theo joked.

Stiles did not crack a single smile, "No. I don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it to."

Theo's smile dropped, "You know, Stiles, I came back here for Scott... ...but I also came back for you. Someone like you. Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that, but Scott does. You all do. I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be part of this pack."

.

.

.

.

Cattleya hoped off the back of Scott's bike as Stiles and Liam made their way over.

"Find anything?" Scott asked.

"Nope." Stiles grumbled, climbing inside of his car.

"I fell in a hole." Liam announced earning a laugh from Cattleya opposed to Scott who ignored him.

Scott stood outside the driver's side, " It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. Very embarrassing." Stiles sighed, "So we are gonna leave now."

Stiles started his jeep only to have the engine sputter back at him, "Son of a...Liam, just do me a favor, get in the car and turn the ignition when I say."

Scott stood by as Stiles lifted his hood while Liam got into the driver's seat, "Stiles?"

Cattleya stood by the driver's side while Stiles fumbled around with the engine, "Be with you in a sec. Try it."

Liam turned the key in the ignition only to have the engine do the same thing it did to Stiles.

"Stiles..." Scott tried again.

Cattleya could hear the two along with Liam and knew that this would turn into a argument. Stiles threw his hands forward staring at the parts that created his jeep, "Yes. Okay, we followed him out here. What do you want me to say? That I'm a stalker, huh? That I'm crazy, totally paranoid? None of this is new information."

Stiles began fumbling around with the engine once more as Scott said, "Now you're gonna try to at least give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"I give people the benefit of the doubt. I've given a lot of benefit to a lot of people." Stiles waved his finger around.

Scott started to list, "Like Derek? Kira? Liam?"

Stiles corrected, "I was right about Peter. Try it again." He directed the rest of his sentence to Liam.

Liam did as he was told only to have the engine to do the same again. Stiles breathed, "You know, I bet you still think that there's something about him that can be saved."

"Maybe." Scott chorused.

Frustration was evident in Stiles' voice as he shouted, "Try it again!"

"Why can't you trust anyone?" Scott asked.

Cattleya closed her eyes as Stiles snapped, "Cause you trust everyone!"

And with that said everyone could hear the crunch that sounded from the boy's hand as he slammed it down against his truck.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You could have broken it."

"It's not broken." Stiles said quietly.

"Let me see it." Scott demanded.

"I'm fine."

"Let me see it." Scott pressed.

Stiles glanced at Scott before placing his hand in Scott's. Scott gently placed his hand underneath Stiles' and his other hand on top of it to take his pain away. Scott's veins ran black as he got rid of every ounce of pain in Stiles' hand.

The two exchanged a look which was Stiles' way of saying thanks. The two did not have to say a word and as the woods remained quiet Stiles' jeep decided to come alive again.

* * *

Cattleya assured a worried Liam that Scott and Stiles had many disagreements before and that things would turn back to normal soon. Liam kissed her goodbye rushing off to meet Mason at the gym announcing that he would tell Mason everything tonight. Cattleya wished him good luck and gave Stiles a long squeeze knowing that he could use one of her magical hugs leaving with Scott on the back of his bike. When Cattleya and Scott returned home they found Kira waiting on the front steps.

Cattleya stopped in her tracks, "Les just texted me asking if I could come in for a couple of hours so...you two have fun."

Kira winked at Cattleya while she left the two driving out to the middle of town to the diner. Cattleya entered the empty diner heading down into the basement where Les, Ira, and his wife Lenny stood waiting for her. Cattleya made her way over to the family who had Theo's face on the wall and a large map lying on a table. Cattleya stepped forward to see a crystal laying against the map lifting her eyes to meet the Pierces, "What did you find?"

The Pierces shared a glance before filling the young tengu in.

* * *

Tracy Stewart panted as her eyes shifted around the unfamiliar area around her. She lay against the cold ground wondering how she got there. The sound of heavy footsteps caused the girl to get to her shaky feet eyeing the three strangers with masks approach her. Tracy stared at the first doctor chanting, "There's nothing there. There's nothing... It's not real. I'm sleeping... I'm just sleeping..."

Tears fell down the senior's face as the doctor said, "No, Tracy, you're awakening."

The doctor in front of her used their metal clamps to keep her wrists in tack while the two in the back pushed her to her knees. Tracy groaned as the doctor in front of her placed the needle into her neck, injecting her with silver liquid. The doctors stepped back watching as Tracey lifted her head back her growl echoing while her fangs and eyes flashed yellow.

.

.

.

Theo kept his eyes on the flame as two adults sat in front of him, "You were told to practice. It was supposed to be indistinguishable from the original. It was supposed to be perfect."

The man's voice shook as he said, "I swear, I practiced. Hundreds upon hundreds of times."

"I wouldn't say hundreds." The woman beside him denied.

Theo moved around the table eyeing the adults, "There is one way a false signature can be explained. It's not easy to write when you're wearing a cast. Is it?"

A hammer was shown to the two causing the man to gasp while the woman beside him placed her hands underneath the table. Theo raised his eyebrows at the man's hands. His hands shook as he slowly placed his writing hand in front of Theo, the woman beside him turned her head as Theo briefly stared at the man before slamming the hammer down against bone.

* * *

 **A/N: It's always the cute ones! Leave a review on what you thought?**


End file.
